


The Poetry Competition

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Brothers, Competition, Double Drabble, Fun, Gen, Guilty Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam challenges Dean to a write a poem. They both make an attempt.
Kudos: 7





	The Poetry Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on spn_bigpretzel = DEW: Theme: poetry; Characters: Dean, Sam or Bobby

**Dean**

Okay, I can do this. How friggin’ hard can it be?

“ ~~Shall I compare thee to a midnight sky Thou art more…blacker…and~~ ….”

Well, trying to be all Shakespearean and shit’s not working.

_“My sleek, fantastic, elegant Impala_

~~You’re beauty outshines…~~ ”

What the fuck rhymes with Impala…lava?

“ _Given to me by my late, great father…”_

Oh boy, this sucks.

_“You’re always there for me_

_To get me from a to b._

_You’re more than just a car_

_You’re a vehicular superstar._

_This ode’s been written by Dean_

_Not a great poet but always keen.”_

Sam’s gonna roll on the floor laughing.

**Sam**

Okay, I’m sure I can do this. I wrote Jessica a couple of poems and she didn’t giggle when she read them. Perhaps she was being polite. Here I go overthinking things again.

_“Everyone needs a hobby, a way to pass the time;_

_I have a guilty pleasure, something that’s all mine._

_Collecting serial killer books is weird, folk might say_

_But that’s not all I order from Ebay_

_When Dean’s particular annoying and gets me twitching_

_That’s when I take up my cross-stitching.”_

Holy shit, I can’t share this with Dean, he’ll never stop teasing me! Think, Sam, think!


End file.
